Machines with earth moving or material handling capabilities, such as wheel loaders, track loaders, backhoes and the like, typically include multiple components connected using one or more pin joints for allowing pivotal movement between the components. Typically, the pivotal joints include a pin and a bearing mounted within bores of the components for supporting pivotal movement. The bearing and the pin may experience wear during operation of the machines. In particular, various interfacing surfaces between the pin and the bearing may experience galling due to adhesion between the interfacing surfaces. This may lead to failure of either the bearing or the pin or both at one or more interfacing surfaces. Failed components may be expensive to replace. Further, replacement of the components may also require special tools and be time consuming.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,322,004 describes a structure including a plurality of relatively rotatable members, a flexible annular element mounted between said members and arranged to transmit a load from one to another. One of plurality of relatively rotatable members has a face forming a portion of a substantially spherical surface. The flexible annular has a face forming a similar spherical surface when tensioned. The structure also includes a means for tensioning said member only intermediate its ends at spaced points about its circumference to deform said face.